vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees
|-|Jason= |-|Human Jason= |-|Jason X= |-|Remake Jason= Summary Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film, Friday the 13th Part 2, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and its two remakes (except from Part 5: A New Beginning). He is an immortal, zombified, undead serial killer wearing a hockey mask. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Born in the 1940s as a physically and mentally disabled boy, Jason Voorhees was put into Camp Crystal Lake by his loving mother Pamela Voorhees when he was 11. The other kids at camp taunted and bullied Jason for his deformity, eventually pushing him into the lake. Jason couldn't swim and died from drowning, which broke his mother's heart and sanity. Pamela slaughtered all of the camp counselors (whom she blamed for not rescuing her drowning son) before being decapitated by the last surviving one. Pamela's death somehow gave Jason the strength to resurrect himself, don an iconic hockey mask, and spend the rest of his days killing all who steps a foot on the camp's ground. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films, even taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series without ever speaking a single word. Though in some of the movies, Jason can be heard grunting, roaring and yelling. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-C Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: Friday the 13th Age: 38 before dying and resurrecting | 38 | 38 Gender: Male Classification: Undead Serial Killer | Serial Killer | Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expertise in using virtually anything as a weapon, skilled marksman, Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, High-Mid over time), Resurrection, Illusion Creation, His heart hypnotizes people into eating it and transfers his soul into them once they do, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Extreme heat, and fire, Teleportation, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to utilize most objects as lethal weapons, skilled marksman, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Near-Immortality, High pain tolerance, Skilled in stealth | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to utilize most objects ad lethal weapons, skilled marksman, skilled with traps, Skilled in stealth Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of easily killing and tearing people apart with his bare hands, punched through a steel door, destroyed a car, demolished a construction site) | Wall level (Casually shattered a wooden door) | Street level Speed: At least Subsonic (Killed a small group of soldiers before they could react or call for help, Outran bullets from a military helicopter, Moved around a room faster than his victim could react, Killed a soldier faster than he could react, has numerous instances when he moved faster than his victims can run, even though they had a head start), higher with Shift (Allows Jason to disappear and quickly move along short distances) | Athletic Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Flipped a car with his bare hands) | Superhuman | Superhuman (Can casually lift and throw people without issue) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Street Class Durability: Wall level '''(Can be shot by a shotgun and get back up like nothing happened, a two storey fall doesn't faze him, being set on fire doesn't slow him down), Immortality, regeneration, and resurrection make him hard to kill | '''Wall level | Street level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being undead) | High | High Range: Extended human melee range to dozens of meters with his various weapons Standard Equipment: Usually a machete or an axe, though he is capable of using nearly anything as a lethal weapon Intelligence: Average (Was born mentally disabled and is a crazy psychopath, though he has been shown to be capable of setting up basic traps and using other deadly tools) | Average (Despite being a mentally disabled psychopath he was able to build a shack by himself, he also found his mother's killer by tracking her down) | Above Average (Despite being a crazy psychopath he constructed a complex warning system around his home, as well as a series of tunnels to travel around more quickly. He also has been shown to use traps far more frequently that any other incarnation of Jason) Weaknesses: Being reminded of his mother stops him on his tracks, and maiming him enough can temporarily incapacitate him Key: Canon Composite Jason | Human Jason | Remake Timeline Jason Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Friday The 13th Category:Horror Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Revived Characters Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 9